Bettington Town: A Series Of Oneshots
by kitty chu crossing
Summary: "Hmph. Well, sounds easy enough." I say, though inside, I was truly nervous. As Naomi starts her new life in Bettington Town, randomness happens when she meets new friends, enemies and possible... crushes, maybe? Random oneshots. My first fanfic! :D Rated K for silliness and a bit of violence.
1. A wild villager has appeared!

**Hi, my name is kitty chu crossing and this is my first fanfic, so don't be too mean. Enjoy!  
P.S. These are just oneshots. they aren't supposed to tie together in any way.**

A New Resident

_Choochoo_!

The train stops at the train station near my house.  
"Its here!"I say, running towards the train.  
Anyways, my name is Naomi and I'm 17, about to get on the train to my new life. I step into the train, and as I walk through the aisle, people stare at me until I'm out of their sight. Which was very annoying.  
I finally found a seat at the back... Beside a cat... With no face...  
"Hi." I squeak.  
"DRAW ON ME, _PLEASE!" _Screamed the cat.  
I look away as fast as I can, when a cat with, strangely, no nose, on my left sees me and says,"Hi, are you going to Bettington?"  
"Yes."I say.  
"Awesome!" He smiles."So whats your name?" He asks.  
"Naomi."I say.  
"Nice! Im Rover."He replies."Do you have a map? 'Cause i have an extra."  
"Oh no I forgot mine, can I have it!?" I plead.  
"Yeah, sure!" He says joyfully.  
"Bettington. Betting be next!" Calls the train driver.  
"Oh that's your stop! Go on ahead and enjoy your town!"

I can't believe it! This is it, living on my own for the first time, but I forgot my wallet at home!  
_Well, maybe I should go find someone around here for directions.  
_Then I wandered over to a nice looking house. I knock on the door, and a boy with a grumpy looking face opens it.  
"What?"He grumbles.  
"Hi, I'm looking for the town hall... you_do_know where that is right?" I say.  
"Are you that new girl that everyone was talking about?"He asks.  
"Yeah, I guess so." I reply.  
"Well, you should check the next house okay? 'Cause I don't wanna waste my afternoon talking to you - got that? Good. Now go."He says, annoyed.  
"Uh, um, okay..." I stutter, as I walk towards another house.  
"Oh! I have my map!"I remembered. I follow my map, but end up bumping into a big, brown building. Then I struggle to open the door.  
"Urrrrrrrrrrr!" I grunt with effort.  
Suddenly, the door pops open and I go flying, landing on my butt.  
"Well... that was interesting..."I mumble, suprised. Then I walk in and see people screaming at a lady who is running from counter to counter. I huff and walk to the green mat, yelling over the ruckus.  
"Um, I'm new." The lady gasped:  
"You're Naomi, right!?"  
"Yeah." I reply.  
"Oh, perfect, just enough houses!"She mutters, seemingly elated. "Your house is located on your map right... there!" she exclaims.  
"Good luck!" I hear her call as I close the door behind me.  
_All right, here we go...  
_I find the house and go inside. I see a very small room - it smells like a chicken coop. It has a small desk lamp and a little stereo in the corner.  
"This room needs a little bit of work." I mumble.  
Then I walk out of the house, and just when I was about to leave, a plump racoon comes running at me and starts to shout:  
"Hey! So, do you like the house? Comfy, hm?"  
"Uh not really..." I snap.  
"Oh? Do not worry a bit. For a limited time, I can offer people like **you-"**He eyed me up and down**. "**a partime job at my shop. I give money for paying off your house loan to make it bigger!"  
"Uh, sure." I respond, as he begins to trot his fat, little body away.  
"Great! Then, I will meet you at my shop - so, don't be too long!" He shouts from a distance.  
"Wow." I remark, Then I go and find the store that looked suspiciously similar to my house, in that it was old and shack-like.  
I walk in and see him standing at the door.  
"Welcome to Nook's cranny!" He says."Now that you're here, you can start by putting these work clothes on. Just say the word when you're done, hm?" He orders as he passes me a dusty shirt. I grab the shirt, and a spider falls out of the arm hole.  
_Ewwwwwww?  
_I finally forced myself to put the shirt on.  
_I will definately regret this.  
_"Perfect!" He exclaims. "Now here, let me help you load some of these deliveries on to the bycicle, and **you**can have fun delivering them!" He says. I feel something crawling around in my shirt.  
_Things are __**definately **__gonna be tough around here.  
_I think to myself as I try to start to peddling the heavy load. Giving up for a moment, I pull a random delivery out of the back. The tag reads: '_for daisy_. ' "Hmph. Well...sounds easy enough." I say, nervously.


	2. A random lunch time with Rowan

**Remember, I'm taking requests! ~ kitty chu crossing**

**A random lunch time with Rowan **

Sophie starts to walk up to Rowans house. She means to complain about the loud thumping coming from it,which had started around 6:00 am, and hadn't stopped since. She starts knocking on the door.  
"Helllllo?"Shouts Sophie.  
"Its open!"Shouts Rowan from inside. Sophie walks in and sees Jack and Rowan dance-battling on a dance floor.  
"_Oppa gangnam style!"_ The music booms. It sounds foreign to Sophie.  
"What is that song!? It doesn't sound anything like K.K..."asks Sophie.  
Rowan trips on the dance floor, not listening to Sophie.  
"And whats that?!"Says Sophie, pointing to the flashing floor.  
"Uh, I've had it since Crazy Redd started going around the world collecting stuff."{Redd waves an Italian flag in Italy.} "He brings it to his shop and sells it for a pretty good price."yells Rowan over the music as he steps off the glowing colours and wraps a towel around his neck, sitting beside Sophie. She frowns. _That doesn't sound like Redd, his prices are always... well, __**crazy**_**... **Sophie thinks to herself, Quickly continuing the conversation after realizing she's been quiet for awhile.  
"Then what about his shop? Who takes care of it while he's gone?"  
"Max likes to hide there. Who knows what he does in there?"The tiger replies.  
"I thought the back of the train was his hiding spot."  
"It was, until a mouse bit him."

{A mouse laughs evilly in the back of the train.}

"This is getting _really _silly." says Sophie.  
"Well, really, this is just intense gossip." says Jack as he, too, steps off of Rowan's new floor.  
"You're not part of this!" Says Sophie while slapping him. Jack lands on the dance floor.  
"Owwwwwwww!" moans Jack.  
"Oh, sorry! My hand moved before I could think!" cries Sophie.  
"I'll never wash this cheek again..."whispers a blushing Jack, his face still pressed to the flashing floor.  
"Urrrr!" Says Sophie.  
"What?" asks Rowan.  
"Sorry. I did it again." Replied Sophie, realizing she just spaced out. Rowan face-palms himself.  
"So... what's for lunch?" Sophie decides to change the subject, a little embarrassed.  
"Bagworms and Butterflies." Replies Rowan, snickering.  
"WHAT?! BUT... WHYYYYYYYYYY?!"exclaims Sophie.  
"Just kidding!" Says Rowan.  
Sophie gives Rowan an evil smile.  
"Now what are we _really _gonna have?"  
"Crab legs and spider eyes." says Jack, peeling himself from the dance floor, only to fall down in laughter a Sophie's expression. Sophie goes over to Jack and punches him in the stum, looking angry and a little embarrassed.  
"GONGHH!" Shouts Jack, doubling-over.  
"Oopsies!" Sophie pretends to look concerned.  
"Alright. Now its just you and me. What are we having?" Says Sophie to Rowan.  
"Peanut butter and olives-"  
"I LOVE OLIVES!"interrupts Sophie.  
"You like olives?"asks Rowan.  
"Yes, and for only _one _reason..." replies Sophie.  
"What's that?"asks Rowan.  
(flashback)  
"Okay kids!" Said a kindergarden teacher.  
"We're not going to bring in _any olives _kids, 'cause if you bring them in and eat them, this girl will need CPR and might even die!"  
"We promise!" Said one of the kids.  
"Yeah, we promise!" Said little Sophie, a look of mischief on her face. At lunch, little Sophie secretly opened up her lunch box and looked at the olives in there. An olive sandwich, olives, olives and crackers...  
"...It's not like i liked her, anyway."  
"W-wait, you... _killed _her!?" Interrupts Rowan. Sophie frowns at him.  
"I don't see the problem here."


	3. A date with a trash can

**Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! This is just a random and short chapter. Enjoy!**

THE TRASH CAN!

Jack was going to invite Naomi to the cafe in the museum. _Oh no, what if something really embarrassing happens?_ Thinks Jack for a moment. "Nah, I doubt it." Jack pulls out his map; "Now… where exactly am I?" Jack says, scratching his head.

{At Naomi's house}

"What to wear; what to wear?!" Says Naomi, throwing clothes out of her kiddie dresser in a rush. "Hmmmm… maybe a blue dot shirt? …No, too big. Oh, maybe my abandoned Gracie shirt that my mom bought for me when I was four? …No, too small." Naomi looks at her red clock. "I better call him for more time." Naomi picks up her phone.  
"Ummmm, Jack, I need a bit more time."  
"No prob' I was just about to ask!" Says Jack over the phone.

{Evening outside the Museum}

Jack knocks on the door. Naomi opens the door and sees Jack in a black, ripped-up-and-covered-in-mud-and-twigs tuxedo. "Huff... huff... I'm...here..."  
"Ummmmm, Jack, is that a rabid villager on your ear?"  
"Oh its nothing..." Naomi rolls her eyes and starts walking.  
"So, Naomi, since you and me are all alone can I-"  
"Look – we're here!" Exclaims Naomi , rather excited. Jack frowns, then follows.  
"Look at this place, it's so-" Naomi trips and falls. "Ouch! What was that?!" Naomi looks over and sees a trash can. "Oh it's just a trash can." Naomi gets up.  
"JUST A TRASH CAN?! _JUST_ A TRASH CAN?! YOU THINK I'M _JUST A TRASH CAN_?!" Shouts the trash can. "Well...yah, I mean look at yourself: you're silver, you have rust on you, you smell like garbage and you open when someone steps on you." She demonstrates.  
"OUCH! Don't do that!"  
Jack stares at Naomi and the garbage can. "What, you can't understand it?"  
"Uhhhh... noooo."He stares and remarks.  
"Well I can."  
"I'll show you that I'm not _just a garbage can_." Said the waste basket.  
"How's that?" Asks Naomi.  
"Well just jump into my mouth and poof! You will be back at you're humble home."  
"Fine." Says Naomi, jumping in his mouth.  
"Wait, Naomi, our date-" Jack held out his hand, but she had disappeared into the trash can's maw. He opens it, but nothing is inside.  
"…Well." He finally shakes the rabid villager from his ear and begins walking home dejectedly.


End file.
